Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure!
Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure! (フルーティー!フレッシュプリキュア!, Furūtī! Furesshu Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure Generation season created by FairySina. This season is the generation series about the children of Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori. There is also a Cure from Labyrinth, who is the daughter of Higashi Setsuna. Plot One day, Higashi Setsuna visited her old friends, Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, from Clover Town. She came together with her daughter Higashi Etsuko. Etsuko, Love's daughter, Ai, Miki's daughter, Hope, and Inori's daughter, Junko, became friends. So Setsuna thought, it would be the best, to stay some time at Clover Town. At this time a new enemy appeared. She called herself Nishi, a servant of Lord Senta. She came from the parallel world; Yosai. Meanwhile, a new girl named Subarashi Fushigi and her family moved to Clover Town. Charactere Cures *'Momozono Ai'(桃園愛, Momozono Ai)/ Cure Apple (キュアアップル, Kyua Appuru) Ai is like her mother Love. She likes it, to make other peolpe smile. She is a very cheerful and selfless girl. She is the leader of the Friuty! Fresh Pretty Cures. Everybody in town likes her. Her alter Ego is Cure Apple. Her power is love. *'Aono Hope'(蒼乃ホープ, Aono Hōpu)/'Cure Blueberry' (キュアブルーベリー, Kyua Burūberī) Hope is a talented girl, who is Ai's and Junko's best friend. She is as elegant as her mother. And she plays the violine very well. Her alter ego is Cure Blueberry. Her power is hope. *'Yamabuki Junko' (山吹純子, Yamabuki Junko)/'Cure Lemon' (キュアレモン, Kyua Remon) Junko is not as shy as her mother Inori. But she also likes the animals and the nature. She spents a lot time with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon. Her power is faith. *'Higashi Etsuko' (東悦子, Higashi Etsuko)/'Cure Cherry' (キュアチェリー, Kyua Cherī) Etsuko is from Labyrinth. She visited some old friends of her mother, in Clover Town. She is a very lovely girl. She likes to dance with Ai. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. Her power is happiness. *'Subarashi Fushigi' (素晴らしい不思議, Subarashī Fushigi)/'Lovely Sugar' (ラブリーシュガー,Raburī Shugā) Fushigi moved togheter with her parents to Clover Town. She is a very nice person and she likes sports very much. She plays Baseball. But she also can dance. Very early, she becomes a good friend of Ai. Her alter ego is Lovley Sugar. Her powers are miracles. Mascots Chiffon (シフォン, Shifon) Choco (チョコ, Choko) Tarte (タルト, Taruto) Pickruns are special living devices in the shape of keys and fairies. Antagonists Feld (フェルド, Ferudo) Shnee (シュネー, Shunē) Licht (リヒト, Rihito) Hass (ハス, Hasu) Clover Town Previos Cures Momozono Love (桃園ラブ Momozono Rabu) Love is Ai's mother. Her alter ego was Cure Peach. Aono Miki (蒼乃美希 Aono Miki) Miki is Hope's mother. Her alter ego was Cure Berry. Yamabuki Inori(山吹祈里 Yamabuki Inori) Inori is Junko's mother. Her alter ego was Cure Pine. Higashi Setsuna(東せつな Higashi Setsuna) Setsuna is Estuko's mother. Her alter ego was Cure Passion. Items *'Linkruns '''the transformation Items of the Cures *'Cure Sticks the weapons of the Cures *'Sugar Scepter '''Sugar's scepter Locations *'Clover Town - the hometown of Ai, Hope, Junko and Fushigi *'Labirinth' - the homeworld of Setsuna and her daughter *'Public Yotsuba Junior High School' - the school, Junko, Ai and Etsuko go to *'Private Torigoe Academy' - the school, Hope and Fushigi go to Trivia Gallery pick.png|The Pickruns Cherry.png Lemon.png Blueberry.png Strawberry.png Sugar.png|Lovely Sugar Fruity.png Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:FairySina